XXIX sesja GRY
GRY streszczenie sesji XXIX Galib w Zatapiacu Arcymag Galib przybywa ze swoimi oddziałami do Zatapiacu. Dzięki nim i posiłkom z RP porządek w mieście zostaje stopniowo przywracany. Galib zajmuje się też sprawą morderstwa obywatela Rzerzuchy na wyspie, przez czarnoksiężnika Borgena. Zadanie od Lofra Borgen po przybyciu do Framboli zdaje raport Lofrowi. Ten, nie chcąc dopuścić do złapania Borgena daje mu misję na odszukanie czaru zmiany formy. Borgen wyrusza w drogę. Upadek Twierdzy Gibon Zeratul zdobywa i plądruje Twierdzę Gibon. Ginie mag Nasuh, jego widmo zostaje zniewolone przez Zeratula, podobnie jak wcześniej dusza Raazaka. Solmyr jednak ucieka, dalej walczyć z nieumarłymi... Decyzja Pana Złego Pan Zły złożył wizytę w Rozpadlińcu i przekazał władzę w ręce Bobo. Prorok Złego oburzony tą decyzją postanowił dowieść swojemu mistrzowi, że jest bardziej kompetentny i zasługuje na uznanie. Wojsko Vestfalii we Framboli Lotg i jego wojsko przybyły do Framboli, aby zająć Bambar. Lofr jednak, po niewielkich trudnościach złożył mu hołd lenny. Jednak w tej sytuacji z lasu wyszły centaury. Konioludzie zaatakowali Vestfalczyków i Frambolczyków, jednak ludzkie oddziały uciekły do miasta. Po ciężkiej obronie centaury zostały odepchnięte, a Lofr i Lotg wrócili do formalności. Cywile z Rozpadlińca Ryszard, były urzędnik Urzędu Miejskiego w Rozpadlińcu wraca do domu i wyraża krytykę wobec przemówienia Pana Złego, uważając że jest w nim dużo kłamstw. Mówi swej żonie, Zofii, o tym że Klemens będzie tworzyć partyzantkę w Rozpadlińcu i będą przeprowadzane akcje dywersyjne. Ryszard udaje się do Feliksa, by zanieść mu drewno. Zostaje jednak po drodze zaczepiony i pobity niemal do śmierci przez ogry. Na miejsce przychodzi Zofia, która prosi o pomoc. Ryszard zostaje zabrany do szpitala. Ryszard i Zofia spotykają się dzień później w szpitalu. Ryszard, przytomny, mówi o tym, że czuje ból, jednak będzie w stanie w ciągu tygodnia opuścić szpital. Prosi Zofię o zostawienie listu o stanie jego zdrowia pod jedną z cegieł na rynku. Dalsze knucia Thanagrima Thanagrim dociera do Twierdzy na Bagnach i próbuje oszukać tamtejszego majora. Nie udaje się to jednak, więc wykrada tylko kryształy i ucieka na bagna. Tam odkrywa silnie magiczne miejsce i przyzywa podległych mu nieumarłych do krypty w Kasetach. Zabójstwo Horglika Born i Vorn, działający pod przykrywką zabójców z Królestwa Świętego Ognia, zamordowali w Zagłębiu Gryfim Horglika - wpływowego członka Rady Handlowej Republiki Goblińskiej. Udało im się uciec z miejsca zbrodni. W tym samym czasie w Podjuchach dochodzi do zamieszek, które wywołują inni prowokatorzy podszywający się pod obywateli KŚO. Sprawy KM i sir Astora Katarzyna Milena mówi Sir Astorowi o tym, że planuje zmienić kierownictwo w służbach specjalnych Republiki Piowskiej. Sir Astor zastanawia się nad powodem tej decyzji – uważa że służby specjalne RP działają dobrze. Ostatecznie Cesarzowa decyduje się na audyt wewnętrzny służb specjalnych. Sir Astor wychodzi z Pałacu Pio, udaje się do karocy i mówi o swoim życiu, działaniu Republiki Piowskiej i zabudowie Nilfgaardu. Wysiada przy Kancelarii Kanclerza RP. Zdobycie Twierdzy Helfajer i upadek KŚO Pallando przeprowadza ostatni szturm na Twierdzę Helfajer. Gdy osobiście dociera do sali tronowej Vernosa, uruchamia się ponownie magiczny kamień od Zeratula. Odbywa on rozmowę z Pallando, który wreszcie wie, kim jest jego wróg. Po zakończeniu konwersacji, Rycerz Śmierci zrywa więź kamienia z Vernosem, chcąc go tez w ten sposób zabić, jednak Renegat okazuje się bardziej wytrzymały psychicznie niż przypuszczał. Magowie przejmują kontrolę nad zamkiem i Vernosem, Królestwo Świętego Ognia przestaje istnieć, a te ziemie znów należą do Gwynlandu. Pallando, po naradzie z arcymagami i Tuhajem, domyślając się planów zaatakowania jego armii z dwóch stron, postanawia ruszyć na południe w celu uratowania armii Alatara i Sulejmana, oraz odbicia Mrożonego Banana. Wycofanie się rycerzy zakonnych z Zatapiacu Rycerze zakonni przypłynęli w pobliże Zatapiacu, jednak po ujrzeniu flagi RP należącej do wojsk Republiki rycerze postanowili znaleźć inne miejsce, i odpłynęli. Na ulicach Vestburga W Vestburgu interes otworzył handlarz alchemicznymi przedmiotami i miksturami. Do jego sklepu przybył mieszczanin, aby zapytać o miksturę leczenia. Handlarz jednak nie miał takiej, a mieszczanin zrezygnowany opuścił sklep. Na ulicy zauważył guślarza, oszusta-magika. Agresywnie podszedł do niego z bronią, jednak otaczający czarodzieja ludzie rozprawili się z mieszczaninem i w ostatecznym rozrachunku zabili go. Alatar kontra nieumarli Dochodzi do konfrontacji wojsk Alatara z nieumarłymi. Walka wydaje się z początku wyrównana, jednak za sprawą portalu dla wojsk z Mrożonego Banana, nekromanci zyskują przewagę. Z wyspy wraca Miggurat, który ratuje arcymaga Sulejmana. Dalsze walki są niezwykle ciężkie, magowie oczekują już tylko cudu, albo posiłków... Atak czarnoksiężników w Bambarze Czarnoksiężnicy napadają na inżynierów w Dolinach Czaskich, jednak magiczny konstrukt ich atakuje, i z powodzeniem niszczy. Inżynier główny wysyła wiadomość do Lofra, a ten nakazuje zbadać magiczne istoty. Plany Proroka Złego Prorok Złego wysyła Władcę Bestii na poszukiwania niedoścignionego sprzymierzeńca, którego wsparcie będzie mu bardzo potrzebne w bitwie o Kworum. W trakcie tropienia sojusznika, Władca Bestii znajduje ślady Króla Łowów. Razem ze swoją watahą szablozębów zmienia zwierzynę i rusza w pościg za dawnym rywalem, z którym ma rachunki do wyrównania. Kategoria:Sesje GRY